The present invention relates to a detachable toe strap and ankle strap mounting arrangement for a simple shoe, and more particularly to such an arrangement which enables the user to set the shoe into a sandal or a slipper.
A regular slipper is generally comprised of a sole, and a toe strap fastened to the sole. When making a sandal, an additional ankle strap is added to the sole. Conventionally, the toe strap and the ankle strap are fastened to the sole by stitches. This stitching operation must be operated by skilled persons. Further, the stitches wear out quickly with use, and the protruded portions of the stitches make the user feel uncomfortable. In recent years, press sealing techniques have been intensively used to fasten a toe strap or ankle strap to a sole. According to these techniques, insertion holes made on the sole, then the ends of the toe strap or ankle strap are respectively inserted into the insertion holes, and the ends of the toe strap or ankle strap are sealed to the sole by a press. However, this mounting process is still complicated. Furthermore, when a toe strap and an ankle strap are fastened to a sole to form a sandal, the ankle strap cannot be detached from the sole to change the sandal into a slipper.